Me, Myself, and Her
by tsubasa
Summary: Yuffie is on a quest (like usually), the Turks are enjoying their holidays and Vincent is dealing with his own problem. What will happen if they are accidentally meet? Will the other member of AVALANCHE involve their selves into this trouble? R&R please!
1. the awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and this is just a fiction!

AN : Hi everyone! This is the author here, I just want to tell you this story will be Y/V or Y/R, I can't dedicate yet! It's around three of them, but don't worry the other will come soon, the other pairing... um T/C... oh yes please excuse me for the grammatical and spelling errors because I'm not using English language and I'm not really good at it, and if there u want to help me about it, please please tell me! I really appreciate it! 

+++

I know someone calling me, reach out for me... But who are you?

My body's hurt, so much...

This sensation killing me...

Beat me out of the blue... 

I know someone calling me, reach out for me... But who are you?

Tell me, who are you?

+++

Me, myself and her

Chapter 1

The Awakening

"Come 'ere! I found something!" Barret yelled as he found an old door, the light not help him to see is that really door but he could tell it is. A chill wind blew his black body making him to shiver, God this place was scary, they, the AVALANCHE was accidentally found a secret door in Shinra Mansion and that door lead them into this place. A blonde with wild hair running toward him followed by Tifa and Cid. 

"Is that a door?" Tifa asked not sure with what in her vision. Barret shrugged and look at Cid and Cloud. 

"Why don't we just opened that @$#% door!?" Cid said impatiently, he then take the cigarette from her mouth and throw it away, Cloud nodded and then opened the door slowly.

+++

"How *throw up* dare they *throw up* leave me!!!" Yuffie yelled and throw up in the same time, Aeris shook her head at her little buddy, and Red still looking at the Nibleheim worriedly. They three were in the Highwind, they are not allowed to come with Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Barret because 1) Yuffie were feel not so good, even they know Yuffie always like this if she was on a ride, and that's better if she come with them but she will only annoying them anyway, 2) Aeris has to take care of Yuffie because she is the only one who can calm Yuffie, and 3) Red XIII aka Nanaki have to protect the Highwind in case if someone or something attack the Highwind and Cid probably get angry if someone or something destroy his Highwind.

"You were not in a good condition to come with them, Yuff. Just wait and see k? They will PHS-ing you if they need you too kick someone ass." Aeris smile at her, hoping she could get Yuffie's smile in return, and she did.

"Thanks Aeris, you're the best." Yuffie said before throw up again, Aeris place her hand in Yuffie's back gently and rub it, Yuffie feel much better with her, Aeris is someone who had the gentleness and kindness, something that Yuffie rarely feel since her mother die, she admire her more than anything in this world, she is her best friend, her sister and her mother. What an angel she is. She always listening to Yuffie's joke and laugh or smile at it when everybody not, Aeris always calm her when she was frustrated and depressed because what everyone thought about her, she always by her side when Yuffie need help or just a smile, she always the one who notice her when everyone seems to forget that Yuffie is with them and she always remained Yuffie if she did something stupid or silly. She never sees Yuffie as the 'brat', 'pest' or 'annoying thief' but as Yuffie Kisaragi, the Wutaian Ninja. It's not that she don't like the other, Yuffie did like the AVALANCHE, she also close with Tifa and Cloud. But it's just that she feel she is feeling better with Aeris.

"What's wrong Red?" Aeris asked as she see Red XIII was kind of worried something, she look at Yuffie who now lay in the floor with eyes closed and turned to Red XIII.

"I... don't know I just feel... something will happen..."

+++

"What the F$*@!?" Cid yelled as he see the door opened and the coffins is everywhere, Cloud also surprised as he see the coffins, Tifa feel like she will faint, the air is enough to make her scared and now this scene, what if vampire come out from it and eat them? Barret looking around that place and wrinkled his nose as he smell something nasty.

"I think this @#%&ing place never been cleaning for hundred years!" Barret said making Cloud to rolled his eyes, and then he walking forward to one of the closed coffin, 'I wonder if there is something in it.' cloud said to himself and bravely opened the top of the coffin. A shadow jump from the coffin and flying in the air before stepped his feet in the ground in front of Cloud, the shadow slowly looked more clearly with crimson red blood eyes, long and wild black-blue hair, pale skin, a red cloak covered the tall body with black clothes and pants, and also the claw in his hand. 

"Who.are.you?" The man asked Cloud with deep and soft voice, almost whisper. The voice causing them to shiver, like or not they had to admit they were scared.

+++

1 1/2 hour later...

Red XIII was still eyeing the Shinra Mansion while Yuffie still cooling herself in the floor and Aeris was sit besides her in her own little world. Red XIII suddenly jumped from his seat causing Aeris to get the attention to him. His expression was strange and unusual, she hoped something bad not in the way to get them.

"What's wrong Red?" Aeris asked and knelled down to her knees, Red XIII looking at her and then open his mouth to speak.

"I see Cloud and the other get out from the mansion, but... I feel - I feel something deathly come with them, I don't know but, I think ... they found something... or someone at there..." Actually she never see Red XIII being this confused and scared, he always be the one who give them advice or way out, even sometimes he always get quiet. Aeris then feeling something also come from the Nibleheim; this feeling... it's like a lonely soul? Or maybe a prisoner soul? She can't tell it.

Aeris then looked at Cloud who now stepped into the Highwind, Aeris can't read his expression. She then look at Barret and Cid who keep silent, it's not like them silent, they usually bashing around, and then ... Tifa, she could see the fear and sad in her eyes, before she and Red could asked something, a shadow walking toward them.

"Ah... Aeris, Red, Yuffie, this is our new friend. Vincent Valentine."

+++

What do you think so far? Should I continue it or just end it? Please review !!!! ;)


	2. the date, the last moment

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, this is only a fiction.

AN: Thank you for your reviews!!!!! *cries in happiness* Please excuse me for the grammar and spelling errors, and for anyone who wants to help me about it please tells me, I'll really appreciate it!

+++

This time we have each other...

This time we held each other...

This time we love each other...

This time...

I know...

We will say our good byes.

+++

Me, Myself, and Her

Chapter 2

The Date, the Last Moment

It's been 1 month and 15 days since Vincent joins the AVALANCHE journey, but he still keep a space from them, they don't need their help or their pity especially when they found out about the truth of his past when they fight Hojo. And now they were in Gold Saucer to take off their mind from Sephiroth thing. 

"At least! The ground!!!!" Yuffie jump from the monorail and start kissing the floor, everyone just shook their head at the childish attitude of their little friend. Cid throws the cigarette from her mouth and kicks the ninja's ass.

"Ouch! That's mean Cid!!!" Yuffie protested and stand up, she never stand Cid attitude, they must be get into the fight. 

"Just get your @$%#$ butt and get a life brat!" Yuffie flinched at Cid words, she was about speak again but Aeris dragged her into the entrance of the Gold Saucer but she still have a time to stuck out her tongue at Cid.

+++

"Do you guys got it? You can go anywhere you like but remember where we stay and don't get into trouble!" Cloud explain, his friends nodded in understand and they were heading to their own interest, Cid and Barret into the Battle Arena, Red and Vincent back to the Inn and Yuffie and Tifa were heading to the Wander And Cait Sith was nowhere to found . That leaves Aeris and Cloud at that place.

"So Aeris do you have any plan?" Cloud asked shyly, Aeris looked at his Mako eyes and then smile.

"No, nothing at all." That brings a big smile at Cloud's face.

"So what about hang out with me?" Cloud asked again, barely whisper.

"Um... sounds good. Why not?" 

+++

_ "Good decision Valentine. Now you waste your time with this clown group." Cold voices ticklish his ear, Vincent turned around and see no one here accept him and the darkness. _

_ "Who are you!?" Vincent asked no one answer. The chill wind causing him to shiver, 'it's strange... I never feel this way.' He told himself. _

_ "You are scared Vincent, you scared about me." The voice rising, and then the darkness seem to fade away, and a beast grinning at him, evilly._

_ "You are..."_

_ "Yes, I am Chaos, I'm yours, and you are mine."_

Vincent opened his eyes in terror, he was sweating heard. He closed his eyes to calling back the dream he had, and every time he remember that bought the strange feeling in him, he place his hand in his forehead and then after he sure he was not going to sleep again he stand up. He takes his red cloak to covered his body from the chill air in the night, he then opened the door and locked it and heading to anywhere his leg dedicate. 

"Vinnie! What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked as she accidentally found his friend not too far from the entrance of Gold Saucer. Vincent spun around and faced Yuffie who got a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Vincent asked dryly, Yuffie smile even bigger when she heard it. She take Vincent hand and dragged him not to far from their Inn, Vincent was about to speak but she place her finger at his lips and pointed at something, Vincent look at her puzzled but then looking at the direction where Yuffie pointed at.

"Wow, that's fun! We should do it later." Aeris give Cloud a delicate smile, causing his heart to melt, he knows he love her so much, but will she ever feel the same about him? 

"Really? I'm happy you enjoy it." Cloud smile shyly, Aeris still smiling at him within the second Cloud was leaned his head forward into Aeris face, they was about to kiss, but the fate wont let them gone too far. 

*BAM!* Cloud spun around and found Yuffie and Vincent was fell into the ground. 

"Vinnie! I told you not to move!" Yuffie yelled at Vincent who now stands up.

"Yo guys, I'm sorry for destroying your 'moment'." Yuffie start to tease both of them, and the tease got more and more causing Aeris and Cloud to blush even redder. Aeris who now don't want to get her face redder than now dragged Yuffie into the Inn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vincent asked Cloud with his monotone voice. 

"I'm sleepy Vince, just drop it ok?"

+++

"Come on Aeris, you have to tell me the detail!" Yuffie whined they are now in Aeris room and Yuffie was about interrogating Aeris about her 'date' with Cloud.

"I already told you. Now go bed!" But the stubborn ninja still whined at Aeris.

"At least tell me what are you feel about Cloud, do you like him?" Aeris face start to red and Yuffie grinned evilly.

"Ok, I-I do like him, I mean he was sweet and kind... and-"

"You are falling in love with Cloud, Aeris!" Yuffie exclaim and jump in joyful, she did happy for Aeris and Cloud they were meant to be.

"I don't know, but... every time I was around him, I feel this strange feeling, I feel safe with him, I feel complete. And... And I feel I was not being me anymore." Aeris said with shining eyes, Yuffie looked at her not really understand with what Aeris told her.

"Sorry Aeris, I don't really understand." Aeris look at Yuffie and then smile and place her hand on Yuffie shoulder.

"Of course you don't, you still young. Um... you are 16 rights?" Yuffie nodded. "You will understand it if you fall in love Yuff." 

"But... can I? I mean is there someone in this world will love me? I'm Yuffie Kisaragi the Wutaian ninja aka brat, pest, annoying thief, materia thief, no one care about me, I'm not beautiful as you; I don't have any common like a girl. I doubt-" 

"You will find him, and he will find you. Trust me; if you find him don't let him go." Aeris wink at Yuffie who nodded in understand.

"That's means you would not let Cloud go?" Yuffie grinned evilly.

"Um... I don't know..." There was a doubt in her voice. Yuffie notice it and asked what's wrong with her, but Aeris just smile.

"Anyway you'll turn into 17 next year right? I'll give you a special gift!!!! Just wait and see!!" Aeris try to change the subject.

"Oh…. I can't wait! You promise me right? I will kick your beautiful ass if you lie!!!" Yuffie grinning. 

+++

But… 

Little did they know, it was the last time they will hang out like this...

+++

Soooo.... everyone what do you think about this chapter???? Please tell meeee!!!! +_+


End file.
